


Responsibility

by Fay_Water



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, Kanda is nice but only to Allen, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of Cross's sex life, Mood Swings, Morning Sex, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Pregnant Allen, Pregnant Sex, Pregnant people pee a lot, Protective Kanda, Romance, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_Water/pseuds/Fay_Water
Summary: Kanda goes on a mission. When he returns, there is a surprise waiting for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any of its characters.

Responsibility

Kanda Yuu pulled on his exorcist uniform, preparing to leave for a mission. However, it was not an ordinary mission- Komui believed that it would take at least 4 months to complete. He was told about it a month ago to give him plenty of time to prepare. Kanda used this time to tell his lover and to spend as much time with the other as possible. Although Kanda would never admit it aloud, he would miss the other.

The exorcist looked over at his bed to where his lover was sleeping peacefully. He moved to sit on the bed and lean over the sleeping boy. 

"Moyashi," Kanda softly whispered into the boy's ear. He leaned back slightly to watch as silver eyes blinked open, looking at him hazily.

"...Yuu."

"I have to leave now," Kanda stated, caressing the white haired boy's cheek lovingly.

Allen looked up at the older boy sadly, wishing he didn't have to leave. They had only been together for 6 months, both too stubborn to admit their feelings sooner. Thus far, the two had not had to spend more than a few weeks away from one another. Allen would miss the older boy, and knew Kanda would miss him too- even though he would never say as much. Knowing that nothing he could say would keep the other from going, the white haired boy leaned up to kiss his lover goodbye.

"Promise you will come back as soon as you can?"

The raven haired samurai nodded his head before he kissed the other once again and got up to leave.

Allen watched the other walk out the door and sighed. Laying in the older boy's bed, he smiled softly as he remembered last night's events. Kanda had told him he loved him- something he had only done once before, when they first got together. Then they spent the whole night making love. It had been amazing and Allen knew that the next 4 months would be very long.  
***

As Allen predicted, the next month wore on slowly. A couple weeks after Kanda had left, Allen had started feeling fatigued constantly. The boy ignored it, thinking nothing of it. However, for the past week, he felt nauseous and had to run to the bathroom to vomit often throughout the day. At first he had thought it was just a bug, but when the nausea didn't subside after a few days, he became concerned.

Finally, Allen went to the infirmary. There he explained how he had been feeling fatigued for a few weeks and had been feeling nauseous for the past week. Komui decided to run some tests to see if he could find out what was wrong. Because of this, Komui often took blood samples to run tests on.

One night, Komui came to him with a grim expression on his face. "I think I've discovered what is wrong with you, but I need to take blood to run one last test to confirm," the scientist explained before drawing blood once more and leaving. It was an hour before he finally returned and Allen sat in his bed- he had been staying in the infirmary while Komui ran the tests- anxiously awaiting the news.

"Have you had sexual intercourse recently?" the older man asked. Allen felt his face heat up slightly as he nodded in affirmation.

"Was it with a male or a female?"

"Male."

Komui sighed. "I'm not sure how it happened, but I suspect it has something to do with your Innocence. I believe that since you are a parasite type, the Innocence in your body allows for things that would normally be impossible to happen. Does this make sense?"

Allen nodded in affirmation again. "So what's wrong with me?" he asked, becoming more anxious- what if he had some type of rare, incurable disease?

"You're pregnant." 

A/N: I do realize that it is impossible for men to become pregnant, but I tried to come up with a plausible explanation for it to happen in the context of this story. Although the first chapter is kind of short, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or any of it's characters.

Chapter 2  
Lavi stood outside the infirmary, his mouth open in shock. He had been on his way to visit Allen, but just as he was about to walk in and greet his friend he heard Komui’s voice.

  
“Have you had sexual intercourse recently?” Lavi suddenly became very interested. There was a pause in which the red head assumed Allen nodded his head in affirmation. Then, “Was it with a male or female?”

  
“Male,” Lavi heard Allen reply. The junior bookman hadn’t been aware that his friend was even attracted to someone else, let alone having sex.

  
Lavi continued listening as the conversation went on. “I’m not sure how it happened, but I suspect it has something to do with your Innocence. I believe since you are a parasite type, the Innocence in your body allows for things that would normally be impossible to happen. Does this make sense?”

  
Lavi stood outside the infirmary, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. A million things were running through his mind at once. As the shock began to wear off, one thought in particular stood out. As he stepped through the doorway, the red head asked “Who’s the father?”

  
***  
Similar to Lavi, when Allen heard that he was pregnant he was also shocked. He hadn’t even known that it was possible! What would Kanda say?! Kanda…he wouldn’t even be back for at least 3 more months! By the time his dark haired lover came home, he would already be getting fat! What if something happened to Kanda while-

  
“Who’s the father?”

  
Allen’s head snapped to where the voice was coming from. “Lavi! What are you-“

  
“Who’s the father?” Lavi asked again. At first he had been shocked by the news. Now, however, he was feeling rather hurt- something he wasn’t supposed to feel at all. Allen was his best friend! They always told each other everything!

  
The junior bookman watched as the younger exorcist clearly struggled with whether or not to tell him. After a few moments, he seemingly made a decision as he turned bright red and mumbled an incoherent response.

  
“What was that?” Lavi asked, moving closer to the other teen.

  
“…Kanda,” Allen answered, louder this time.

  
Two pairs of eyes widened in surprise as both Komui and Lavi stared at Allen.

  
“Please don’t tell anyone! We wanted to keep our relationship a secret and I don’t want everyone to find out while he’s gone. And I want to try to keep my pregnancy a secret at least until he comes back and I can tell him. Because I don’t want him to be the last to know,” the young exorcist looked at the others imploringly.

  
Komui was the first to respond. “I won’t tell anyone. Now if you’ll excuse me.” With that the scientist left, allowing the two friends to talk in private.

  
Sighing, the red head sat on the edge of Allen’s bed. “I wish you would have told me. How long have the two of you been together?”

  
“I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I was scared. I didn’t want you to hate me because I’m gay. We confessed to each other about 7 months ago, and after talking about it, we decided to keep our relationship a secret- at least for the time being.”

  
“It’s alright. I understand why you did it. I just wish that you felt like you could tell me these things.”

  
“Okay. I will keep that in mind. You better mean that, too, because I have a feeling that I will really need someone to talk to while he’s gone.”

  
Smiling, Lavi leaned over and threw his arms around his friend. “Of course I mean it! Anytime you need to talk, I’ll be there.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own DGM

Chapter 3

Lavi looked up from the book he had been reading when he heard someone knock on his door. “Come in,” he called, snapping his book shut and watching as a head of white popped into his room. Tear-filled eyes looked over at the red head as Allen entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“What’s wrong?” the junior bookman asked. By now he was at least somewhat used to Allen’s mood swings. The younger boy had been coming to talk to him fairly often- usually at least one a day- since they had heard the news. That was a month ago. And Lavi had learned all about his friend’s horrible mood swings. The smaller tee would come to him crying, angry, upset, unsure, frantic, or a combination of things, among many other moods. But no matter how often Allen came and complained about the same things, Lavi always listened.

“What if he comes back and sees how fat I am and wants nothing to do with me?!” Allen cried, tears overflowing. “What if he thinks I’m hideous? What am I going to do?! What if he doesn’t come back at all?”

The older of the pair motioned for his friend to move closer to him. When Allen complied, Lavi wrapped his arms around the other in a comforting embrace. He had quickly learned that when the younger exorcist was like this, trying to reason with him was futile.

“I can’t do this without him,” the white haired boy sighed. He paused, then said “And I’m so horny with him gone!”

Ah yes. That was another thing Lavi had heard all about. Apparently, the pair had been very sexually active- as Allen put it, “Kanda is an insatiable pervert who can’t keep his hands to himself.” Oddly enough, the younger boy didn’t seem to be complaining about it, a blush forming whenever he talked about his lover’s libido. The first time Allen had told him of this, the red head had pictured a predatory wolf-Kanda about to pounce on the innocent kitten-Allen. The junior bookman nearly burst into laughter at this mental image, but luckily he was able to control himself. Since then, Lavi had heard all about Allen’s sex life and his current frustrations.

Finally pulling away from his friend’s embrace, the smaller exorcist sat on the bed and sighed. “I miss him so much. I get so hard without him here. He’s so good.” The white haired boy sighed again, thinking of his lover and how good the long haired samurai made him feel.

Lavi just sat next to his friend and listened to what he had to say, regardless of the topic. He still wasn’t completely used to hearing Allen- innocent Allen!- talking about his sex life. He didn’t think he ever would be. 

Bringing his attention back to the present, Allen addressed the older boy. “You know how they say that Asian men are…small?” Lavi nodded, indicating that yes he had heard this and feeling rather wary of the direction the conversation was headed in. “Well I don’t believe it,” Allen continued. “Kanda isn’t small at all. Quite the opposite, really,” he stated matter-of-factly. “And you know how they say size doesn’t matter? Well that’s a lie too. But size is only half of it. You have to know what to do with it too. And damn, does he know how to use it.”

“Um, Allen,” Lavi interrupted, before his friend could continue.

“Hm?” the smaller teen looked the other, who had a blush adorning his face. “Oh! I’m sorry! Was that too much information?”

“Just a little…”

“I am so sorry! It’s just- It’s all I can think about anymore! I feel like I’m losing my mind! I want him so badly. And I miss him so much.” Allen sighed again. “Maybe I’ll just go take a nap…”

“Alright. If you want to talk some more later, you know where to find me,” Lavi replied, watching as the smaller exorcist let himself out.  
***  
Kanda was exhausted. He walked towards his room, wanting nothing more than to sleep. He opened his door with a sigh and was surprised to see his Moyashi asleep on his bed. 

Smirking, Kanda decided that sleep could wait- he had thought of something better to do. Walking around the bed, the raven haired teen shook his lover awake.

“Yuu!” Allen’s face brightened instantly and he sat up to kiss the other happily. Kanda pulled his lover closer, laying him back down on the bed as he deepened the kiss. “Mmmn…Yuu.”

“Someone is eager,” the older of the two smirked, reaching between the other’s legs. His smirk grew when he felt that the other was already hard.

Allen gasped and bucked his hips into Kanda’s hand, trying to gain more friction. He groaned in displeasure when the older male pulled away completely. His disappointment didn’t last long though as Kanda began to strip, first himself and then the white haired teen. Pulling the taller boy back down to him, Allen began kissing his lover passionately as his hands wandered along the samurai’s chest and back. “You are so hot, you know that?” Allen murmured against the other’s lips.

“Hmm,” was Kanda’s only response as he began to kiss down his Moyashi’s jaw line until he reached a pert nipple, reaching up a hand to tweak the other.

Allen gasped and arched into his lover’s mouth, loving the feel of the other on him. It was several moments until Kanda decided he had had enough of the white haired boy’s nipples and continued his trek downward. Looking up into silver orbs, the older boy took Allen’s entire erection in his mouth while at the same time placing his hands on his hips to keep him from bucking into his mouth.

“Aaaah!!!” Allen cried loudly as his erection was engulfed by that skilled mouth. It felt amazing, and the pleasure only increased as Kanda circled his entrance with a slick finger- when had he gotten a hold of the lube?- before pressing inside.

All of Allen’s noises only served to turn Kanda on even more- if that was even possible- and it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back and not just take his lover right then. Preparing the other as fast as possible without hurting the smaller boy, Kanda released the erection in his mouth, much to the other’s displeasure.

Removing his fingers, the dark haired teen looked up at the other. “Are you ready?”

Allen smiled and leaned down to kiss the taller boy. “Yes. I want you. Please don’t make me wait anymore.”

Not one to refuse his lover’s request, Kanda used the excess lube on himself before positioning his arousal at the other’s entrance. With a soft grunt he began pushing in slowly, still not wanting to hurt the other. Once he was fully sheathed in the deliciously tight heat, he stopped and waited for Allen to adjust.

“Yuu. Ah…Please move!” Allen groaned, trying to further impale himself on the hardness inside of him. Kanda gladly complied, pulling out until only the tip of his erection was inside his lover and then snapping his hips forward, thrusting into the other exorcist. 

“Ahhh! Mmmn!” Allen cried out as his prostate was struck after a few thrusts. “Nnnng. Yuu! H-harder!”

Gladly Kanda complied, thrusting into his lover harder and faster while striking the other’s prostate with each thrust. At the same time, he reached between their bodies and began stroking Allen’s neglected arousal which was slick with pre-come. 

“NNNGAAAH!!” Allen screamed as Kanda began stroking his aching erection. “Mmmnnng. Yuu…I’m…gonna..ah-“

“Come for me Allen,” the older male murmured in his ear, feeling the erection in his hand throb.

“YUU!” Allen screamed as he released between the two sweating bodies. 

Feeling the muscles clenching around him and hearing his lover’s scream Kanda quickly followed, letting out a moan as he came inside of the smaller boy. Pulling out, the raven haired collapsed on the bed next to his Moyashi, who was still panting from his orgasm.

“I love you,” Allen stated once his breathing returned to normal.

“I love you too, Moyashi,” Kanda replied as he gathered the other in his arms.  
***  
Kanda woke with a start as there was a knock on his door. “Kanda! Kanda, we have a new lead on the Innocence,” one of the Finders who was accompanying him on his mission called. 

“Alright. I’ll be right there,” the older boy replied. He lifted up the sheet to confirm his suspicion and sighed upon finding the result of his dream. Climbing out of bed, the raven haired samurai made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up and take care of his problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

**Chapter 4**

Allen awoke from slumber when he felt a strong twinge in his bladder. Glancing at the clock, he discovered that it was 8 in the morning- at least he had woken up at a decent hour this time. He sighed as he sat up a bit awkwardly- it was becoming more and more difficult to do so as his stomach had begun to grow- and entered the adjoining bathroom to relieve himself. Again. _‘At least the morning sickness is gone,’ _he thought to himself as he re-entered his room.

The young exorcist sat at his desk, filling out the chart that Komui instructed him to. Supposedly it would help them track the growth of the child and catch any abnormalities or complications, which was especially important to do since he was male and not female. Once Allen had entered his third month of pregnancy, he had been presented with the chart and told to make sure he filled it out regularly with his weight, food and liquid consumption, and bathroom breaks along with some other basic information. It had taken him a little time to get used to it-he had forgotten a few times at first- but after a few days it had become routine.

Once the task was completed, he decided to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat- he was feeling rather hungry. He had been eating so much lately. At first, he would order his usual amount but gradually it began filling him up less and less. Now he had to order twice his usual amount- which didn’t help him feel any better about getting fat.

There were other differences he noticed with his body as well. The most obvious change was- much to his despair- weight gain. It was only beginning to happen, though as he was nearing the end of his third month of pregnancy. The change was not obvious to others due to his baggy clothes, but he now had to wear larger clothes and he knew that underneath those clothes he was beginning to show. Allen hoped that Kanda would get back soon, because if he didn’t everyone would find out about the pregnancy before the father knew.

Another change he noticed was that the morning sickness had stopped. There were still times when he would feel nauseous, but those occurrences were becoming fewer and further between. Which also didn’t help with the weight gain; now that he no longer felt nauseous all of the time, Allen had no problems eating his fill. And with the weight gain, the young exorcist also noticed a growing ache in his lower back. He had been concerned when he first noticed the pain, but a visit to Komui reassured him that it was entirely normal and nothing to worry about.

One of the biggest and most obvious- and alarming to those around him- changes was mood swings. He had been alarmed the first time he snapped at someone and made sure to tell Komui the next time he had the opportunity to do so. The young exorcist had been told that the mood swings were the result of all of the hormones racing through his body at the moment and- unfortunately for Allen- they would be present throughout the majority of the pregnancy.

As Allen ordered his food in the cafeteria and sat down to eat it, he thought of the time that he ordered Mitarashi Dango as he had been really craving it. Much to his dismay, Jerry had just run out of the sweet treat and would not have more for quite some time. Upon hearing the news, Allen flew into a hysterical rage, screaming about how he wanted his Dango and knocking over chairs as he stormed out of the cafeteria. It did not take long for the news of Allen’s “breakdown” to spread around the Order and as a result he received many odd looks for weeks.

There were many other similar occurrences, which also resulted in many odd looks and countless rumors about what was the matter with him. Allen’s favorite rumor was that he was possessed by a psychopathic serial killer who was addicted to Mitarashi Dango. However, his mood swings were not limited to fits of screaming rage, as Lavi knew. Many times, the red-head was a shoulder to cry on for the hysterically sobbing exorcist.

As the white haired male finished up his mountain of food and began the trek back to his room, he noted another change- he was constantly fatigued. It was normal, according to Komui, but Allen was not able to accomplish much in a day because of it. On a normal day, he would be able to complete one task, such as eating or showering, before he was so fatigued that he needed to take a nap or at least lie in bed and rest for a while. On a good day, he would be able to complete two tasks before needing to rest.

Feeling himself growing more and more fatigued as he walked back to his room, Allen knew that he was going to have to take a nap when he returned to his bedroom. The longer he continued on, the more tired he became and the walk seemed to grow longer and longer. Finally, after what felt like an hour, he reached his room. Climbing into bed, the exorcist drifted to sleep almost instantly.

***

“…Yashi…”

“…”

“…Moyashi…”

“…”

“Moyashi”

Allen groaned as he slowly began waking up. He could have sworn that he heard someone calling his name…. But whoever it was, wasn’t actually calling his name. No…. They were calling him…

Suddenly, realization hit him and his eyes quickly snapped open. He sat up as quickly as he was able to as he scanned the room for another presence. Seeing a dark, familiar, person-like shape in the corner of the room, a smile broke out on Allen’s face.

“Kanda!!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

**Chapter 5**

“Kanda!”

The dark haired exorcist pushed himself away from the wall and moved to sit down on the bed next to Allen. Leaning over, he caressed the younger one’s face before leaning in to kiss him passionately. Though he would never admit it out loud, Kanda had really missed his lover and had been looking forward to reuniting with him ever since he had left headquarters.

Allen gladly returned the passionate kiss, clutching onto Kanda as if he would disappear if let go of. The young exorcist made a surprised sound as he was pushed back onto the bed with his dark haired lover hovering over him predatorily. After gazing at the one beneath him for a few moments, the older of the pair leaned back in to continue the kiss, allowing his hands to wander.

Feeling an adventurous hand brush against his abdomen, Allen began pushing at the body above him weakly.

“Kanda! Wait! …Kanda, wait!” Finally, he managed to get the other to listen to him. Suddenly feeling very hesitant, Allen stared at the bed as if it were the most interesting thing he had ever seen. “There’s…..something I need to tell you…”

Suddenly worried by his younger lover’s reaction, Kanda asked, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Not entirely sure how to tell his lover the news or what to expect as a reaction, Allen faltered. “Um…well…you see….”

“Did something happen while I was gone?”

“Well….yes…sort of…”

“”What happened? Did someone try something?”

“What? No! No one tried anything….I just….um…” Feeling as though he wanted to crawl into a hole, Allen squeezed his eyes shut and blurted out, “I’m pregnant.”

Several moments passed by in silence. Wondering why his lover wasn’t reacting, Allen hesitantly glanced at the dark haired man. Kanda was just sitting there staring at him with a confused and surprised look on his face.

Finally, the samurai spoke. “You’re pregnant? How is that even possible? Last time I checked, you were male…”

“I still am male!” Allen replied somewhat indignantly. “Komui isn’t sure exactly how it happened, but he thinks it has something to do with me being a parasite type….Something about my innocence makes things possible that normally wouldn’t be.”

“So you’re really pregnant? How far along are you?” Kanda was still having some difficulty processing everything he had just been told.

“I’m about 4 ½ months along… So it probably happened right before you left.”

“So the baby is mine, then?”

Stunned by the other’s question, Allen replied “Of course it is, you arse.”

The older male smirked, leaning towards his lover. “Good.” Sealing their lips together, Kanda pushed Allen into the mattress and hovered over him.

As tongues battled for dominance, Allen wrapped his arms around the others neck and ground their hips together. Enjoying the friction, he let out a soft moan as the dark haired one continued to rub their erections together.

Parting for air, Kanda began unbuttoning Allen’s shirt. As more skin was revealed, he began leaving a trail of kisses until he reached the other’s abdomen. For a few moments, he stared at Allen’s slightly bulging stomach before tenderly caressing the skin. After glancing up at his lover, Kanda began kissing his stomach lovingly.

Allen watched the dark haired male’s loving display and felt happiness well up inside of him at his lover’s acceptance. For months, he had been worried about how Kanda would react and he suddenly felt all of that worry leave him, as if a weight had been lifted.

After a couple of minutes, Kanda continued his trail downwards. Once he reached Allen’s pant-line, he unfastened them and slowly began sliding them down his lover’s body. Feeling the pants being slid off so torturously slow, Allen let out a small whine and lifted his hips in a silent plea for the other to just _hurry up _and take them off.

Kanda smirked up at his lover as he tugged the pants the rest of the way off. He was surprised to see his Moyashi wasn't wearing any underwear today. "No underwear? And you're already so hard." Kanda's smirk grew as he looked down at the younger boy. The dark haired male quickly removed his own clothing before leaning down to lick up the precome already gathering at Allen's tip.

"Mmmmn. Kanda please!"

"Please what, Moyashi?"

Allen wanted to scream in frustration. Here he was, the man that Allen had been dreaming about for the past few months and all he was doing was teasing him. Teasing him! When all he wanted was for him to hurry up and fuck him!

Losing his patience, Allen snapped, "Stop teasing me! Just hurry up and fuck me!"

"Now, now Moyashi. That's not how you ask for something you want," Kanda teased, feeling himself grow harder at his lover's words.

Growling in frustration, Allen sat up and quickly switched their positions. Smirking down at the other, the white haired exorcist put three of his fingers in his mouth and began licking them. After a few moments, he removed them from his mouth and reached behind himself so that he could prepare himself. As he did this, he watched as Kanda's eyes widened and his breathing became irregular.

"Enjoying...ah...the...mmm...show?" Allen smirked down at the other while his fingers worked.

Once he felt he was stretched enough, he reached over to grab his lotion off the nightstand and slicked his lover's heated flesh. The older boy moaned softly at the feeling of warm hands on his throbbing erection as Allen guided it to his entrance. Bracing himself on his lover's shoulders, Allen slowly lowered himself until the dark haired male was fully sheathed in him.

"Mmnn. Kanda!" Allen moaned softly as his lover braced his hips for support.

"Damn Moyashi…So tight…" it took all of the control Kanda had not to flip them over and start pounding into the smaller boy.

After what felt like forever, the white haired boy lifted himself up until just the tip of Kanda's erection was in him and then lowered his body back down on the hard shaft. The pace was slow for several minutes until Allen fully adjusted. And then Kanda's length hit something that made him see stars.

"Oh God! Kanda!" Allen moaned loudly.

Flipping them back over so that he was once again over top of the smaller exorcist, Kanda began pounding into his lover fast and hard. Letting the pleasure overtake them, he knew it wouldn't last much longer.

Feeling the pressure building up inside him, Allen moaned louder and tried to catch his breath to warn the other that he was coming. "Ka- AH! Kaaaaaah-nda! I'm….. coming!"

With one last, loud moan, Allen came, his muscles clamping down on the other. The wonderful feeling of his lover spasming around him and the look on the boy's face was enough to send Kanda over the edge.

***

Allen lay nestled against his lover's chest and sighed contentedly. "I missed you, Kanda."

"I missed you too, Moyashi." Kanda sighed as he kissed the smaller boy's head softly.

Allen sighed happily again and leaned up to kiss the other chastely.

"Although... You never did tell me why you aren't wearing any underwear today. Were you that eager to see me?"

"Um…..Kind of…." Allen responded, turning a bright shade of pink. "I was um….you know…before I took my nap."

"What were you doing?" Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…You know."

"No. I don't."

Allen sighed and buried his face in the older boy's chest. "I was….touching myself."

"Mmm. Really now?"

"Yes... This whole pregnancy thing sucks. I have horrible mood swings and I was so horny I thought I was going to lose my mind."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing I'm back so that I can help you with that." Kanda smirked.

"Shut up," Allen pulled the blanket over his head in embarrassment. "I'm going to sleep."

"Goodnight Moyashi."

"Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

Kanda was woken abruptly in the middle of the night by a warm body attempting to climb over him. "The fuck, Moyashi?" he grumbled.

"I have to pee," Allen responded, as he struggled to get up as quickly as he could manage before hurriedly making his way into the adjoining bathroom. He was getting quite tired of needing to get up multiple times during the night, and it was even more difficult getting out of bed now that his lover had returned. They would have to adjust their sleeping arrangements, Allen thought as he relieved himself. It simply wasn't practical for him to climb over Kanda every time he woke up. There simply wasn't enough space to have his bed situated anywhere but against the wall and Kanda insisted on sleeping on the outer side.

"Since when did you become so shameless?" Kanda asked as Allen returned to the room. The younger boy had always insisted on shutting the door while using the bathroom, being too embarrassed to leave it open when his lover was present.

"Since I have your child growing inside of me and pushing against my bladder constantly," Allen grumped as he filled out his log. He turned back towards the bed and nudged Kanda with his hand. "Move over."

"Che. This is my side of the bed Moyashi."

"Not anymore." Allen nudged him again, more forcefully this time.

"Che," Kanda grumbled again, still refusing to move.

"Move over, Bakanda!" This time the younger boy shoved him.

Kanda snarled at the other boy. It was too early in the morning- or was it late at night?- for this shit. "I'm not moving, Baka Moyashi."

"You'll move if you don't want me to piss on you in the middle of the night!" Allen had had enough. He was grumpy and tired and wanted to go back to sleep and his lover was just being a stubborn ass.

"What the fuck, Moyashi?" Kanda turned to face the other, an eyebrow raised. As common as it was for them to argue, it was unusual for his lover to say something like _that _or become so easily agitated....well, usually.

Allen sighed and tried to regain his composure. "I have to go a lot. You know…child pressing on my bladder constantly? And it's harder for me to get up. I'd really rather not embarrass myself because I can't get out of bed and make it to the bathroom in time," he explained.

"Fine," Kanda begrudgingly gave in and shifted over in the bed. He supposed there were things he was going to have to get used to or adjust to as the pregnancy progressed. As Allen climbed in next to him, Kanda adjusted himself so the other boy could snuggle up against him. "Thanks, Bakanda," Allen murmured before drifting back to sleep.

\----

Allen had woken several more times during the night, which caused the pair to sleep in later than Kanda normally would have. He looked over to his lover and smirked deviously at the still sleeping teen. After months away, he was still hungry for his lover.

He ducked his head underneath the covers and began trailing kisses down Allen's chest towards his genitals, stopping to lick and nip at soft skin and toned muscle every so often. Kanda made sure to lavish kisses all over the other’s slightly rounded stomach before continuing south. Allen jolted awake as he felt a wet warmth licking and suckling his quickly hardening cock. He groaned as he felt his lover tongue the sensitive slit before taking the head of the erection into his mouth and sucking lightly while running his tongue along the crown. The older male moaned softly as his Allen began leaking pre-come, causing his own arousal to spike. After several moments, he began bobbing his head as he hollowed out his cheeks and added a delicious suction.

"Mmmm, Kanda" Allen moaned as the dark-haired male continued his ministrations. God, his lover was _so good._

"Yes, Moyashi?" Kanda asked as he pulled his mouth off the pulsing shaft to lick and tease the engorged member, paying extra attention to the sensitive head.

"Mmm..Fuck. Don't stop, Yuu," Allen panted as he wound his fingers through soft, dark hair and bucked his hips upwards. Kanda complied without protest, engulfing his lover once more. As he moved his hands to the younger teen's hips, Kanda shifted himself so that he could grind his own throbbing cock against the mattress. All of the delicious sounds the younger boy was making only served to make him even harder. The older boy moaned as he felt his Moyashi tug on his hair, which resulted in a choked moan from the teen.

Allen's moans were getting louder and louder as Kanda continued his ministrations. His breathing was becoming ragged and all he wanted was to get closer to that amazing, sucking heat. Kanda knew that Allen was getting close. He removed one hand from his lover's hips and began teasing a finger against his lover's entrance before slipping inside. "Ahh! Fuck! Yuuuuuuu….I'm gonna- Ahh!" Allen came with a shout and moaned as his lover continued suckling, drawing out his orgasm even further.

"Mmm. Good morning, Moyashi," Kanda purred huskily, having swallowed all his lover had to offer. He moved to passionately kiss the younger boy as he ground his painful erection against the other's hip. Allen returned the kiss until his bladder gave a strong twinge. "Fuck….Kanda I need to get up."

Kanda grumbled, not wanting his lover to leave the bed quite yet and continued to kiss and nip at a pale collarbone. Allen moaned softly and then pushed his lover away. "Bakanda, I have to _go_!" Kanda sighed and flopped onto his back as the younger boy once again scrambled to the bathroom. God, his cock was aching for the other teen…He slid a hand down his body to his throbbing erection and began to slowly stroke himself while waiting for his lover to return. He was so turned on it was painful and he began to stroke faster as the pleasure began consuming him. His breath hitched as he ran his thumb over the tip to smear the pre-come he had leaked up to that point. This provided some lubrication as he continued to stroke his own cock.

When Allen walked back into the bedroom, his eyes dilated hungrily as he took in the sight before him. Kanda's eyes were shut and he was moaning softly as he stroked himself, thrusting his hips into his hand and pressing against the tip of his cock. He felt his blood quickly rushing south as he continued to watch the older teen. God, he had missed this. Allen began stroking himself as he quickly hardened once more. His other hand went to his mouth to slicken three fingers. He gasped as he inserted one finger into his twitching entrance. It was only then that Kanda realized his lover had returned, eyes widening as he took in the sight before him. Allen continued stretching himself as quickly as he could without causing himself too much pain while stroking his hard cock in time with Kanda. He moaned loudly when his fingers brushed against his prostate -once, twice, three times-and then he quickly removed the digits to climb onto the bed.

Kanda moaned loudly as his hand was batted aside and Allen climbed on top of him. Cool hands positioned his aching cock and then the dark-haired teen was slowly enveloped in that deliciously tight heat."Fuck, Moyashi," Kanda groaned as he was fully sheathed and struggled to keep himself from fucking into that wonderful heat.

"It's Allen, Bakanda."

After several moments, Kanda moved his hands to Allen's hips to help steady him as he slowly began to raise himself until only the tip of his erection was inside. As Allen lowered himself again, Kanda thrust his hips upwards hitting Allen's prostate. "Ahh! Fuck!" Allen moaned. Their pace increased quickly as their pleasure overtook them and both teens knew it would not take long.

"Fuck, _Aren._" Kanda moaned as the younger boy continued to ride him. He continued to thrust into that delicious heat surrounding his cock and felt heat coiling in his stomach. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, he grabbed the other boy's weeping erection and began stroking it roughly. _Fuck_, it felt so good. But what he really wanted was to pound the younger one into the bed. He sat up and pressed the other against him as he rolled Allen onto his back, cock still buried deep inside the younger boy.

Knowing what he wanted, Allen moved one leg to wrap around Kanda's waist and the other was lifted to his shoulder. Kanda then raised his lover's hips, gripping them tightly and began to thrust roughly into that amazing heat. _Yes._ This was what he had needed. He only managed a few rough thrusts before coming with a long moan, shuddering and spasming as he continued to jerk his hips into the other. Feeling the other stroking his cock and thrusting against his prostate as he moaned his release Allen quickly followed, coming on Kanda's hand and stomach. Kanda collapsed next to him as they both panted loudly and came down from their high.

It was several long moments and Allen was about to pull his lover to him for a satisfied kiss when his stomach grumbled. _Loudly._ It was then they both realized how late it was-10 o'clock!- before they slowly began the process of getting out of bed and cleaning and dressing themselves. Kanda chuckled softly when his Moyashi's face turned a light shade of red as his stomach grumbled once more. "Shut up, Bakanda," Allen grumped as he gently shoved the older boy and then began trekking to the cafeteria to order a mountain of food. He was no longer as concerned about his appetite and subsequent weight gain.

_____

They were cuddling in bed that afternoon-Allen needing a nap after breakfast? Lunch?- when Kanda quietly asked, "Who else knows? About the pregnancy?"

"Not many people. Just Komui. And Lavi."

"Che. Why does that idiot know?"

"He walked in the room when Komui told me the news. It's been really helpful, actually, having someone to talk to while you were gone."

"Oh?" Kanda looked at him inquisitively.

"Yeah…I mean, overall everything has been okay. Komui says the baby is growing at a normal rate and seems to be healthy. He's even been talking about some new technology he's working on so that we can _see_ the baby inside of me, which sounds incredible to me. I'm not sure what's been worse though…my constant need to relieve myself, the amount of food I need to eat, or the mood swings," Allen sighed. "Some of the finders think I'm possessed or something. I overheard a few of them talking about it."

Kanda snorted. "You mentioned the mood swings…Possessed?"

"Yeah….I kind of had bit of a meltdown one day when Jerry was out of Dango. He hasn't run out since though!" Allen noted brightly.

Kanda snorted again. "So you've needed to talk to that idiot because people think you're possessed?"

"Not really that specifically. I've just been a mess. I, uh…..thought you wouldn't want me anymore because I'm so fat…"

"Che. Baka Moyashi." Kanda lightly kissed the top of Allen's head. "Like something like that could change the way I feel about you," he mumbled as he turned his face away, pink dusting his cheeks.

Allen smiled brightly before giving his lover a breath-taking kiss, which only caused Kanda's blush to deepen.

"I've also been ridiculously horny since you've been gone. Which is definitely your fault. You're just _too damn good._"

Kanda smirked proudly. “Like I told you last night, I'll just have to take very good care of you then." Kanda growled huskily, initiating a passionate kiss. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Allen? You in there?" Lavi's voice asked.

The pair grumbled softly at being interrupted. The younger boy sighed, pushing away from his lover slightly. "Mhm. Come on in" Allen called, while Kanda glared.

"What do you want, Baka Usagi?" he growled as the red-head walked in.

"Yuu-chan! Welcome back!" Lavi smiled widely, while Kanda snarled at the use of his given name. "Allen, Komui asked me to remind you that you are supposed to see him today for a check-up. He thought you may have forgotten and now I see why," Lavi stated cheekily, attempting to wink at the pair which went unnoticed due to him only having one eye. _Right, _Lavi internally face-palmed.

"Oh, crap! I totally forgot. Thanks Lavi!" Allen scrambled to get up to get himself ready for his check-up. After fixing his hair, straightening his clothes, visiting the bathroom and filling out his log, Allen turned to Kanda. "You coming?" he asked as he held out his hand. Kanda got up as well and took the younger boy's hand as they walked to the infirmary together, not paying any mind to the confused looks they received along the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

When Allen and Kanda arrived in the infirmary, Komui was already there standing in front of a strange-looking machine. “Ah, good! I’m glad to see you’re both here!”

“What’s that machine? You’d better not be using one of your fucked-up robots on Moyashi.” Kanda raised a suspicious eyebrow, all too aware of how overly exuberant Komui could be with his experiments.

“No worries, Kanda. I assure you it is perfectly safe! Reever even helped me test it just to be sure,” Komui stated cheerfully.

“What is it?” Allen asked as he situated himself on the infirmary bed Komui was standing next to.

“This will allow us to see your baby! I’ll need to put this lubricant on your stomach and then use this device here” Komui gestured to a small device he held in his hand “and then we will be able to see your baby on this screen here.”

“And you’re sure this is safe?” Kanda asked again, not wanting any harm to come to his lover or his unborn child.

“Absolutely. I wouldn’t be using it if I wasn’t 100% sure about the safety of it,” Komui assured the couple.

“Okay. What do you need me to do?” Allen asked.

“All you need to do is remove your shirt and lay back in the bed. If you don’t feel comfortable removing your shirt completely, then you can just lift it up so I can access your stomach.”

“Okay.” Allen unbuttoned his shirt with deft fingers before sliding it off his shoulders. Kanda held out a hand, wordlessly offering to hold it for the teen. Allen smiled at his lover as he handed him the shirt and made himself comfortable on the bed. Once he was laying down the dark-haired teen grabbed one of his hands to hold as they prepared to see their child for the first time. A light blush covered the pregnant teen’s face as he looked to Komui for further instructions.

“Okay, good. Now I am going to put some lubricant on your stomach. It may be a little cold. Just try to relax.”

The lubricant was indeed cold and Allen had to repress a shiver. He hoped the scientist was going to give him something to clean himself off with after this too. As Komui turned on the machine and finished his preparations, the young man suddenly felt nervous. What if there was something wrong with the baby? His hand tightened around Kanda’s and he felt the other teen squeeze back reassuringly.

“Okay. Are you ready to see your baby?” Komui asked. The couple nodded and Komui placed the small device on Allen’s rounded stomach. He moved it around and looked at the screen, smiling at what he saw.

“Oh my!”

“What’s wrong?” Allen asked, feeling his nerves resurface even more strongly.

“Well, if you look here, you can see the baby’s body. And there’s the head-“ Komui began explaining as he gestured to the screen. He was interrupted by Kanda asking “What’s that other thing there?”

“Well, this is very exciting actually. That’s another baby! Congratulations! You’re having twins!” Komui beamed at the pair.

Both teens gasped in surprise and Allen felt tears welling in his eyes as he looked at their unborn babies. When he sniffled softly, Kanda turned to him in alarm. “What’s wrong Moyashi?”

“N-nothing... I’m just really happy,” Allen explained as the tears that had been welling in his eyes began to fall. Damn mood swings, making him all weepy. The dark-haired teen smiled softly before leaning over to place a gentle kiss atop white locks. “Me too, Moyashi,” he said softly, squeezing his lover’s hand again.

Komui cleared his throat softly to gain the attention of the couple once more. Both teens flushed lightly as they looked at the scientist. “Both babies appear to be developing normally. And now that the machine is complete and I can track their growth using it, you don’t need to keep your log anymore Allen. Though if something seems out of the ordinary I want you to come to me right away.” Allen nodded in understanding.

“You both may want to begin figuring out what you are going to tell others now that Kanda has returned. I understand you wanting to wait to tell him first, of course and it is up to the two of you to decide when and who to tell. But you may want to think of something soon. Since you are pregnant with twins Allen, I wouldn’t be surprised if your stomach starts growing even more quickly now.”

Allen paled at this news. “You mean I’m going to be even fatter than we thought I would be?” His anxieties about his weight gain were returning full-force and he felt himself ready to start crying again.

Komui nodded, surprised to see how distressed the young teen was by the idea.

“Che. Baka Moyashi, I already told you that I don’t care about that. It won’t change anything.” Kanda assured him, placing another gentle kiss on the distraught teen’s head.

“Bakanda…” Allen murmured softly, gazing at the other with an adoring look in his eyes.

Komui again cleared his throat softly as he began turning off the machine and cleaning his supplies up. “I think we are all done here for today. I’d like to see you back in a month for another check-up. And if there is anything out of the ordinary let me know immediately.” He handed the white-haired boy a small towel to clean himself and waited for affirmation that Allen understood. The pregnant teen nodded in understanding. Once Allen had finished wiping the lubricant off his stomach, Kanda handed him his shirt. After he was dressed, the smaller teen got up and looked at his lover. “Ready to go?”

“You go ahead Moyashi. I need to talk to Komui about something.” Allen nodded before leaving the infirmary. He was feeling hungry so decided to go get something to eat, though he wondered what Kanda was talking to the scientist about.

\---

After talking to Komui and making arrangements for what he would need, Kanda left to find the sprout. He decided to check the cafeteria first, since it had been a while since they had eaten. He certainly wouldn’t say no to some soba and he was sure the other boy was eating his way through a mountain of food. Upon walking into the cafeteria, Kanda easily spotted his lover eating and chatting with Lavi. He ordered his food and then joined the pair, setting down his tray next to Allen.

“What did you need to talk to Komui about?” the younger boy asked after swallowing his mouthful of food.

Kanda had been prepared for the question. “I wanted to know when Tiedoll and Cross would be returning to the order. Turns out Cross is already here and Tiedoll should be back by the morning. I figured we should probably tell them first and then figure out what to tell everyone else.” Allen nodded in agreement. The older teen felt slightly guilty about not being completely honest with his lover. He hated lying to the other, but reasoned with himself that he wasn’t exactly lying. He just wasn’t telling him the whole truth either.

“I hear you’re having twins,” Lavi spoke softly so people at the surrounding tables wouldn’t hear. “Way to go Yuu-chan! I never would have thought you had it in you!” This earned him a soft sign from Allen and a glare from Kanda. “Shut up, Usagi.”

\---

“Oh my darling son, Yuu! Oh this is such wonderful news!! Yuu is going to be a father! And twins! Oh, this is just so exciting!” Kanda sighed loudly as the General hugged him happily. The couple had decided to tell their respective Generals at the same time after lunch- because Cross never woke up before noon- the following day.

Tiedoll was overjoyed by the news, beaming about how his darling son had found love and was going to have a family of his own and how he was going to be a grandfather. Allen watched the display with a smile as he waited for some sort of response from his own guardian. Cross was sitting on his couch with a drink in hand, simply observing his pupil for several long minutes.

“Didn’t I teach you anything about using protection when you have sex?” the red-head finally asked.

“Well it’s not like we thought it was going to be possible for me to get pregnant. I didn’t really think it was necessary to use protection,” Allen dead-panned.

“Idiot apprentice. Even if there is no chance of pregnancy you still need to protect yourself. Or are you trying to get an STD?”

“Again, I didn’t really think it was necessary. It’s not like I’m going around sleeping with everything on two legs!”

“And what about your little boy-toy there, hm?” Kanda glared at Cross for implying that he was some kind of promiscuous slut that was going to give Allen an STD.

“Really, Master?” The younger teen asked, giving the man a skeptical look. Did he really think that of Kanda- the most stand-offish exorcist in the Order?

Cross shrugged. “You never know. It’s always the quiet ones that are the freakiest in bed. I once met this sexy slip of a thing- Christina, I think her name was and-”

“Ugh. God. Please stop talking. I don’t need to know any more about your sex life than I already do,” Allen grimaced. “I’m surprised your biggest concern is that we didn’t use a condom. I would’ve thought you’d be disappointed that I haven’t taken after your skirt-chasing ways.” The younger teen had been hesitant to say anything to the man, sure that he would berate him for his sexual preferences. After all, it was well known that Cross was a womanizer.

“Why the hell would I care about that, idiot apprentice? Sex is sex; it doesn’t matter if it’s two men, two women, a man with two women, a man and a woman, or 12 people all going at it at once. I don’t care if you like to take it up the ass. I’ve been with plenty of women who enjoy the same thing and have had some _very_ fun times” Allen blushed at his Master’s vulgar wording and then grimaced at the mental image that his words produced.

“Again, I really don’t need to know any more about your sex life than I already do,” Allen grumped. “And don’t worry- now that we know I can get pregnant we will be more careful in the future.”

“We will?” Kanda asked.

“Yes, Bakanda we will! We don’t need a hoard of children running around!”

“Che. I didn’t say I wanted a hoard of them,” the older teen grumbled. Allen looked to the other in surprise. Was it just his imagination or did he sound…disappointed? Did that mean that Kanda wanted to have more children with him in the future? Allen shook his head to clear his thoughts. That certainly wasn’t a discussion to have right now.

After several more minutes, the couple said farewell to the Generals before beginning to walk to the cafeteria for a snack for Allen. Though they had just eaten lunch before going to see the older men, the white-haired teen found himself craving some Dango. Admittedly, he had been quite nervous beforehand so had not eaten as much as he normally would have at lunch.

“I’ll meet you in the cafeteria in a couple minutes, Moyashi. I need to relieve myself.” Allen nodded before continuing to the cafeteria alone. He thought it was a little odd that his lover was going now. Why hadn’t Kanda gone after he had relieved himself back in Cross’s room if he needed to go? Allen quickly shrugged it off. He knew the older teen wasn’t overly fond of the promiscuous General, so just figured he had wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Kanda waited until he saw the bean turn the corner at the end of the hallway before turning around and returning to Cross’s room once more, feeling guilty for lying to his lover again.

\---

“Hey, Al! How’d it go with General Cross?” Lavi asked when his friend sat down next to him with several plates of Dango. Allen had told him that morning that they were planning to tell their Generals after lunch, so Lavi decided to hang around the cafeteria so he could ask how it went.

“It was okay. Better than expected, actually. Cross just lectured me about using protection,” Allen chuckled as he picked up his first stick of Dango, savoring the sticky sweet. “I heard someone saying that Lenalee just got back from her mission. I’m going to tell Kanda that I’d like to tell her this afternoon too.”

Lavi nodded in understanding. He knew it had been difficult for the teen to keep the secret from their close friend while Kanda was still away. “Where is your other half, anyway?” Lately the two were practically inseparable.

“He said he was going to the bathroom and would meet me here. It is taking him a long time though…” Allen responded, humming thoughtfully. He tried to mask his concern over what was taking his lover so long.

“Maybe he’s taking a shit?” Lavi suggested, shrugging off his friend’s obvious concern.

“Che. Don’t be so vulgar, Baka Usagi” came a gruff voice from behind the pair. The dark-haired teen smacked the idiot in the back of his head before taking a seat next to his lover.

“Ow! Why do you have to be so mean, Yuu-chan?” Lavi pouted as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kanda ignored the red-head before turning to Allen. “Marie and Lenalee just got back from their mission. I’d like to go tell Marie after you’re finished here, if that’s okay.”

“Mhm, that’s fine. I want to let Lenalee know, too. Do you want to go together?”

“Why don’t we split up? I want to make sure we have time to tell both of them before we make our announcement at dinner tonight,” Kanda suggested nonchalantly. He hoped the other would agree, as he wanted to talk to Marie about something else as well and could not do so in front of the sprout. Fuck, he hated keeping secrets from the other boy.

Allen thought about this for a moment. What his lover suggested made sense. If Marie or Lenalee had a lot of questions- which he was sure Lenalee would- they risked running out of time before dinner. “Okay,” he agreed, picking up his last stick of Dango.

After the younger of the pair had finished his afternoon snack and returned his dishes, the pair split up to find their friends. Allen had walked in the opposite direction from his dark-haired lover. Kanda looked over his shoulder to be sure the other didn’t see him change the direction he was walking in. He needed to make a quick stop at the science department. Komui had told him that he should have what he had asked for today and Kanda had taken care of everything else that he had needed to. Once he got the item from Komui and talked to Marie, he would be ready to set his plan in motion after dinner tonight.

\---

“Lenalee, I can’t breathe,” Allen gasped out as he tried to pry the girl’s arms from around his neck and remove himself from the crushing embrace.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, Al!” Lenalee pulled back quickly, not wanting to hurt her friend. “I’m just so excited! I can’t believe this is happening! How far along are you? How long have you known? Does Kanda know yet- who am I kidding, of course he does! How did this even happen? And twins? Oh my God, this is so exciting!”

Allen laughed softly. He had known she would have a lot of questions. “Well I’m about 4 ½ months along. I’ve known for a few months, but I didn’t want to tell anyone while Kanda was away. I wanted to be able to tell him first. Except then Lavi found out because he overheard your brother telling me. And I really wanted to tell you sooner, but I already felt bad that Kanda wasn’t the first to know. And to be honest I was totally freaking out about telling him because I thought he was going to hate me or something.”

“Oh, Allen. I doubt that would ever happen. I’ve known Kanda for a long time and when he decides to actually let someone in, he doesn’t let anything get in the way of that. He can be a jerk sometimes, but he is very protective of the people he cares about,” Lenalee assured her friend.

The younger teen smiled. “Yeah, I’ve definitely noticed that. Hmm…as for how this happened, Komui thinks it has something to do with my innocence being a parasite-type. Something with the innocence in my body making it possible… I don’t really know entirely.”

“How long have you two been together?”

“It’ll actually be a year in another month or two,” Allen responded cheerfully. He couldn’t believe how much had happened in less than a year!

The two friends continued chatting for a while until the white-haired boy realized it was getting close to dinnertime. Wanting to see his lover again before making their big announcement, Allen said his goodbyes to Lenalee before returning to his room. He was exhausted! It had been a very eventful day and he was surprised that he hadn’t needed to nap, although Komui had told him that his fatigue should lessen during the second trimester.

Kanda was already in Allen’s room when the younger boy returned. Sighing happily, the younger teen lay down in bed and was soon joined by his lover. Allen curled against the other and let out a content sigh, beginning to drift off to sleep. The taller of the pair placed a chaste kiss atop the other’s head and wrapped his arms around him protectively. He could tell the sprout was tired from the day. He rubbed soothing circles on his lover’s back and encouraged him to rest a little before going to dinner.

Kanda was sure that many people would have questions for them this evening. He also knew they would likely encounter some negative comments and resistance to their relationship. Though it had not happened yet, he knew that this would be frowned upon by the church and likely by some within the Order itself. He vowed to himself to protect his sleeping lover from as much of the negativity as he possibly could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to comment and let me know what you think! At this point, I think there will be another 3 chapters or so. I should be updating again soon~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanda and Allen make their big announcement. And find out what Kanda has been sneaking around for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.

“Allen, wake up,” Kanda gently nudged his sleeping lover. An incoherent grumble was his answer and then the younger snuggled closer to him. Kanda chuckled lightly. “Moyashi. It’s time for dinner.” A kiss was placed on the sleeping teen’s forehead. A louder grumble came from the other. “We need to go tell everyone about how I knocked you up.” More kisses followed.

“Nngh, Yuu….Don’t wanna…” Allen replied sleepily, trying to hide his face in the other’s chest.

“So you want someone else to come along and claim you for themselves?”

“Noooo, Bakanda,” the sleepy Exorcist whined.

“Then we need to go tell everyone that you’re mine.”

Allen grumbled loudly and pushed away from the other before turning over on his other side and burying his face in a soft pillow. “I don’t belong to anyone. I’m not property.”

“Che. I know that Baka Moyashi.” Kanda pulled his lover against him so he was spooning the smaller teen. “But I’d better be the only one that makes you scream,” he stated huskily and gently kneaded Allen’s flaccid member through his pants.

“Mmmm….Yuuuuuuu,” the younger moaned softly as he moved his hips to try to get more of that delicious friction, his cock stirring with arousal.

The older teen chuckled before removing his hand. “We need to go to dinner Moyashi.”

Allen let out a short growl of irritation. “Then why did you start with me?” he asked grumpily, hungry for something far better than dinner.

“If you get up and go to dinner with me, I’ll give you something _very_ nice later,” Kanda responded, pressing his hips against the other’s backside teasingly.

Knowing the other wasn’t going to stop teasing him until he got out of bed, Allen begrudgingly complied. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner he could sate his growing hunger for his lover. “Fine,” he grumbled. “But I need to pee first.”

Several minutes later, the pair was walking into the cafeteria. They ordered their food and sat down to eat once it was ready. When they had made the decision to tell everyone at dinner, Komui agreed that it was a good idea and suggested they eat their food first since they would likely have many questions to answer after their shared their news.

It did not take long for Allen to eat his mountain of food, or for Kanda to eat his soba. After they finished, Allen caught Komui’s eye and nodded to indicate that they were ready.

Komui stood up and cleared his throat. “Good evening everyone,” he called and waited for conversations to stop. Once all attention was on him, he continued, “Allen asked to make an announcement at dinner tonight. So please give him your attention.”

At that, all eyes turned to look at the beloved exorcist. Allen stood awkwardly and cleared his throat. He was suddenly feeling very nervous. “Some of you may have noticed that I’ve been acting a little differently lately. I’ve even heard some rumors that I’m possessed,” he forced a light chuckle, hoping he didn’t lose his dinner due to nerves. “Well…the reason I’ve been acting different is because I’m…” he took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves some and just get it out. “Well, I’m…I’m pregnant.” He finally managed, blushing furiously.

As soon as the news was out, the cafeteria erupted in questions and comments. It was difficult to distinguish anything but from what he could, mostly there were questions about how that was possible and was Allen secretly a woman. Kanda glared when he caught a few murmured comments of “heretic” and “sodomy.” Komui stood and cleared his throat once more and silence fell as he turned to the young blushing exorcist. Taking pity on the embarrassed teen he asked “Allen I believe many people have questions for you, but before they start asking them would you like me to explain how we think this happened?”

The white-haired teen nodded quickly, thankful to the other for stepping in. At that, the older scientist turned back to everyone in the cafeteria. “As all of you know, Allen has a parasite-type innocence. After personally running many tests, I believe that this is what has allowed him to become pregnant. Since this is the first case of male pregnancy that we are aware of, there are many things that we still don’t know. Are you feeling up to answering some questions now, Allen?” he asked as he turned back to the teen.

Gulping, Allen nodded slightly. “Okay then, one at a time and please raise your hand,” Komui instructed. Nearly everyone’s hand shot into the air. Komui pointed to a Finder that was sitting nearby.

“Who is the father?” he asked.

“I am,” Kanda stated as he moved to stand beside his lover. “Got a problem with that?” At Kanda’s glare the Finder, along with many others in the cafeteria, paled visibly and shook his head. Satisfied, the older exorcist wrapped an arm around Allen’s waist to offer his support. Allen looked up at the other, grateful to have him by his side.

Komui pointed to another Finder-female this time- who asked “How far along are you?”

“About 5 months. 19 weeks to be exact,” Allen answered.

Lavi raised his hand next. The couple raised an eyebrow at this since Lavi already knew about what was going on. He laughed while asking “How many are you having?”

The pregnant teen sighed before stating, “Two. We’re having twins.” Of course Lavi would feel the need to bring that to everyone's attention.

Without raising his hand, another Finder shouted out “How can you be an exorcist- part of the church- when you are breaking God’s laws so blatantly?” There were a few others who nodded or shouted their agreement. Allen noted with a frown that Chaoji was among them.

Kanda let out a protective growl and glared at the Finder. He had felt Allen tense up when the question was asked and wanted to kill the asshole that had asked it. Before he even had a chance to respond, Komui intervened. “Since I am the branch chief, it is up to me to decide who I allow to serve in this branch of the Order. That includes exorcists and Finders. Allen is not going anywhere; he is an exorcist and a member of the Order and if you have a problem with that then you are welcome to leave. Now, I think that is enough questions for tonight.” And with that, Komui turned to the couple and ushered them out of the cafeteria ahead of him.

Once they were in the hallway, Kanda pulled Allen into a comforting embrace. “Are you okay, Moyashi?” The younger one nodded as he rested his head against his lover’s chest.

“I’m sorry about that. If that Finder continues to be a problem I will encourage him to either transfer or leave the Order. You have enough to worry about right now without dealing with close-minded fools.” Komui assured them.

“Is there anything else you need us for tonight?” Kanda asked the elder man.

“No. You two should go and get some rest. I’m sure it’s been a long day.”

The pair nodded in unison before walking back to Allen’s room. Once they got there, the pregnant teen went to relieve himself and Kanda pulled out the small box that he had stowed in his lover’s underwear drawer after receiving it from Komui earlier that day. Holding the box out of sight, he sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for Allen to exit the bathroom.

“Well, I guess that went okay…”the smaller exorcist stated as he walked back into his room. “There are bound to be people who are assholes.”

“Che. If anyone says something like that to you again I’m going to wring their fucking neck.”

“You know, I can defend myself,” Allen commented, a hint of agitation in his voice. His lover had been very protective of him since finding out about his pregnancy. The young teen was beginning to wonder if Kanda had forgotten that he was still a very capable exorcist.

“Che. Of course I know that, Baka Moyashi,” the dark-haired one scoffed. “I just don’t want anything to happen to you, or to our children. And if some asshole wants to hurt you or make you cry I’m going to destroy them because I want you to be happy. I love you, stupid sprout.” 

Allen gasped slightly in surprise at the words, unfazed by the Kanda's rough demeanor. He had known for quite a while how he felt about the other and suspected his feelings were returned. Had they really never voiced their feelings for one another before now? “I love you too.”

“Good. Because there is something I wanted to ask you,” the older teen fidgeted slightly.

“Hm?” Allen asked as he sat next to his lover on the bed. It was odd, but for some reason Kanda seemed nervous. What was that box he was holding now? And where had he had it before?

“You know I’ve never really had a family- unless you count that idiot General. But now we are going to have twins and I want all of us to be a family.”

“Of course we will be.”

"Will..." Kanda cleared his throat. Fuck, why was it so hard to ask a damn question? “Will you…Will you marry me?” he finally asked, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He opened the box and showed Allen a pair of simple silver bands, one for each of them.

Allen stared at the rings in shock. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined that his lover would propose to him. Tears of joy began to well in his eyes at the thought of Kanda being his husband. After several long moments of staring at the beautifully simple rings, he realized that he had yet to answer the question.

“Yes,” he responded, barely more than a whisper as he tore his gaze from the rings to look up at the other.

Kanda let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding as he wrapped an arm around Allen’s waist and pulled him in for a soft, loving kiss.

When they parted for air, the younger teen took the box to examine the rings more closely. “How…where did you get these from?” he asked in wonderment.

“Komui got them for me. I asked him about it after your check up yesterday. I told him what I had in mind and he made the arrangements.”

“It looks like we’ll have to go see Cross and Tiedoll again to tell them the news. I’m sure they will want to know.”

“They already do,” Kanda admitted. He then went on to explain how he had returned to Cross’s room that afternoon to obtain the man’s blessing, knowing that it would mean a lot to Allen. Tiedoll had of course been overjoyed once more which is what had taken Kanda so long to make it back to the cafeteria. He then confessed that he had shared his plans with Marie and asked the man to stand beside him as he made his vows. By the time he finished explaining all of his preparations, the pregnant teen was sobbing softly.

“What’s wrong?” the older teen asked gently.

“Nothing….I’m just... so happy.”

“Silly Moyashi.” Kanda smiled as he pulled his lover into a gentle embrace, rubbing soothing circles on his back. They stayed like that for several minutes until Allen’s sobs stopped. Then the smaller teen looked up at the other and pulled him into another kiss.

The kiss was leisurely and loving as the pair took their time kissing, lips softly moving together. After several moments, the dark-haired exorcist pulled away for air. Using the pause to his advantage, Allen removed his shirt before re-positioning himself to lie on the bed with his head on a pillow. Following the other’s example, Kanda also removed his shirt before rejoining his lover and initiating another leisurely kiss.

As their kisses became more passionate, Kanda parted his lips and coaxed the other into doing the same. This allowed their tongues to taste and touch while they continued to kiss at the same, slow pace. Neither seemed to be in a rush, just wanting to enjoy themselves and take things slowly. The pair continued to kiss passionately for several more minutes, emitting soft moans as hands started to roam and caress soft skin.

“I love you, Yuu,” Allen murmured against the other’s lips.

“I love you too, Allen.” Kanda slowly began trailing kisses along his lover’s jaw line and to his neck where he nibbled and licked at the sensitive skin until the smaller exorcist’s moans increased in volume. He then continued his trail downward, pausing only to nip gently at a collarbone before he finally reached the bulge of the pregnant teen’s stomach.

The older male caressed the taught skin gently before showering the bump with kisses and murmured words of love and adoration. Mismatched hands framed his face and pulled him so he was eye-level with Allen once more. The young teen smiled lovingly before kissing him gently once more. He then lowered his hands to begin working on removing Kanda’s belt and pants.

Taking the hint, the dark-haired exorcist also began removing his partner’s pants and underwear. It wasn’t long before both teens were naked and pressed together while kissing passionately. Their arousals bushed together and hips moved to create a lazy friction that only added to the heat and intensified their desire. “Mmmm, Yuu….I want you,” Allen murmured as broke the kiss momentarily before continuing once more.

“Mmmm. You’ll have to stop kissing me for a moment then,” Kanda responded as he parted from the other once more. He pulled away from the smaller exorcist, which resulted in a loud whine due to the loss of friction. The older teen quickly opened a drawer in the nightstand before pulling out another new object and returning to his previous position.

Allen moaned when their erections were pressed together once more and they continued grinding their hips together slowly. After another passionate kiss, Kanda reached for the bottle of special warming oil that he had obtained from Komui- though the exorcist had said it was to be used for massaging the sprout's sore back. He poured some of the oil on his hand and slicked up his fingers before shifting his position slightly to allow him access to the other’s entrance.

Understanding what was to come, Allen parted his legs to give his lover more space to work as they continued to kiss. Kanda circled one slickened finger around the puckered entrance before slowly pressing it inside. He watched the other’s face closely to see his reaction to the special oil.

Feeling a tingling warmth inside of him, Allen’s eyes widened and he let out a long, loud moan and the feeling. His hips bucked as he tried to take in more of the long finger that was currently thrusting in and out. “Nnngh. God, Yuu…what is that?”

“Warming massage oil. Do you like it?”

“Yeeeeesss,” Allen moaned loudly as another finger pressed inside, thrusting and scissoring. “Mmmmnnn. Feelssss...gooooood,” he panted as the other continued his ministrations.

“Mmmmm, good,” Kanda moaned as he continued preparing the other. The feeling of the tight heat clenching around his fingers only served to increase his desire. He was beginning to feel impatient as his cock throbbed with arousal but he wanted to take his time and show the other just how much he meant to him tonight. He slowly added a third finger before thrusting them deeper, searching for the spot he knew would make the other see stars.

“Oh God!” Allen moaned, arching into his lover’s touch as his prostate was struck and massaged insistently. His hips bucked unconsciously in an attempt to gain more of that incredible feeling. “Mmmmm….Yuuuuu! Please…..”

The older teen pulled his fingers out before engaging the other in another passionate and heated kiss. He then picked up the bottle of massage oil once more and poured a generous amount in his palm before slicking it over his aching erection. He then positioned his cock at the twitching entrance and slowly pushed in. A loud moan escaped his lips as he felt the tight, clenching heat of the other’s passage. And the massage oil added a deliciously tingling warmth that was driving him wild with hunger. Kanda wrapped the smaller teen’s legs around his waist and leaned down for another kiss as he began slow, hard thrusts into his moaning lover.

“I love you, Allen. Mmmmm,” Kanda moaned, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen to press their bodies closer as he continued the slow thrusts. The smaller of the pair wrapped his arms around the other's next to kiss him passionately as they moved against one another. As he thrust, the dark-haired teen shifted his hips slightly in an attempt to find that little bundle of nerves once more.

“I love you too, Yuu. Ahhh!” Allen cried out as his prostate was struck, causing a euphoric feeling to wash over him.

As the pair continued their movements they realized that the slow thrusts only added to the intensity of their love-making. Kanda could feel every clench and spasm of his lover’s muscles as the hot passage milked his throbbing arousal. He could also feel the weeping erection trapped between their tightly pressed bodies. Allen moaned every time his prostate was hit, feeling it with a keenness never felt before. Even the heat pooling in his abdomen was more acute and the young teen felt as though he was losing himself in each and every thrust.

Kanda’s pace increased slightly as he felt himself being overwhelmed with pleasure and heat began to pool in the pit of his stomach. Their kisses had long since turned sloppy and now they were merely moaning against one another’s mouths.

“Mmm, Yuu…..I’m….so…close… Ah!” Allen moaned loudly, feeling the edge of orgasm steadily creeping closer.

“Mmm, fuck! Me…too. Together.” Kanda pulled away from the body that was pressed tightly against him to reach between them and stroke his lover’s leaking arousal.

“YUU!!” Allen screamed as he hit his climax, feeling the other explode inside of him with a cry of his name.

\---

“Ne, Yuu?” Allen asked as he snuggled against his lover. After coming down from his intense orgasm, Kanda had gotten a warm damp cloth to clean both of them before settling into bed for the night.

“Hmm?” The dark-haired exorcist traced random patterns along the soft skin of the other’s back as he placed tender kisses to the top of his head.

“I never got the chance to ask earlier but, when we were talking to Master and Tiedoll earlier you seemed disappointed when I said that we’d be more careful while having sex in the future. Why?”

Kanda grunted softly. He hadn’t realized his disappointment had been so obvious. “I…wouldn’t mind if this were to happen again.”

“You want to have more kids with me?” Allen had to admit he was a little surprised by that.

“Baka Moyashi. I already told you that I want us to be a family.”

The young teen smiled brightly at the other before leaning up for a chaste kiss. “I love you, Yuu.”

“I love you too, Allen.”

Suddenly the white-haired exorcist gasped.

“What’s wrong?” Kanda perked up in alarm, scanning the room to see what the problem was.

“What are we going to name them? And what about a last name? We’re getting married, so will one of us change our name? And if so, which one? Or do we hyphenate our last names so it isn’t as confusing? And what about the wedding? When are we going to get married? Who is going to do the ceremony? Is it going to be big or small?” Allen looked to the other with panic in his eyes as a million questions filled his mind.

Kanda silenced him with a tender kiss. “We have plenty of time to figure that out, Moyashi. For now, get some sleep.”

Allen sighed softly, knowing he was right and feeling reassured by his words. They still had several months before the babies were born and they could figure everything else out as they planned their wedding. He shifted to curl more comfortably against the other once more.

“Ai shiteru, Allen.”

“Hmm? What’s that mean?” he asked sleepily.

“It means I love you.” A tender kiss was placed on top of snowy locks.

“I love you too.” Allen responded before drifting off with a content smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! There will definitely be one more chapter (gotta have a wedding and babies, after all) but more likely it will be two more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wedding day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

Allen grumbled as he struggled to get out of bed and waddle to the bathroom. He was officially 27 weeks- or 6, almost 7 months- pregnant and was having a very difficult time getting around. He also had a difficult time using the bathroom, as he could no longer see his genitals or aim properly while relieving himself. This resulted in him frequently needing to clean up a mess from the floor, though Kanda had been nice enough to put a towel down to absorb smaller messes during the night and the dark haired exorcist would now frequently help him clean up if needed.

Over the past several weeks they had gotten in many arguments, which was nothing new for the pair. However, with Allen’s mood swings the arguments were often much worse and either resulted in Kanda being banned from the room for at least one night- usually more- or in Allen breaking down and sobbing hysterically. Many of their arguments centered around the wedding they had been planning. Both had agreed that they wanted to be married before Allen gave birth, which according to Komui, the average length of a pregnancy involving twins was 36 weeks and could be less.

After finishing his business, the young exorcist climbed back into bed with his lover, snuggling up to him the best he could with his distended stomach. “You okay?” Kanda asked sleepily, having woken when the other got up.

“Mhm. I only missed a little this time.”

“Need any help cleaning up?”

“Nah, it was on the towel so we can deal with it when we get up,” he mumbled as he tried to get closer to the other, which earned him a soft chuckle.

“Turn over, Moyashi. Lay on your other side.”

Allen did as the other instructed and was rewarded with the feeling of a warm body pressed against his back as strong arms wrapped around him. He let out a content sigh before drifting off once more.

\---

A loud banging on the door woke the sleeping couple. Both teens grumbled sleepily and Kanda hurriedly got up to see who was bothering them while Allen went to relieve himself once more. When the elder opened the door, he was struck with the urge to slam it shut again.

“Good morning, Yuu-Chan!” Lavi greeted cheerfully. “Today’s the big day, huh?”

“What do you want, Baka Usagi?”

“Well I just got back from my mission and I wanted to see how the move went.”

“It was fine. Obviously. Now go away.” Kanda shut the door before returning to bed and curling up behind his now dozing lover once more, grateful that he no longer needed to climb over the other to get in and out of bed.

With the arrival of the twins fast approaching, Komui had suggested the pair move into a bigger room so they would have space for the babies. They had both been surprised when their new room was actually two adjoining rooms plus the bathroom. Not only did they have a larger bedroom with a bigger bed, but they also had a second bedroom that they set up as a nursery.

Allen had been so overwhelmed with emotion when they were shown the room that he began sobbing uncontrollably. Having gotten used to his lover’s emotional breakdowns, he knew that the only way to calm him was to hold him and rub his back while placing gentle kisses on his head and temples.

They had officially moved into their new room yesterday and they would be getting married today. Kanda had been exhausted after moving the majority of their belongings himself due to not wanting his young lover to injure himself. Come nighttime, he was more than ready to curl up in bed and pass out with the white-haired exorcist. Allen had other ideas, it had seemed and he kept Kanda up half the night sobbing about how fat he was going to be for their wedding.

Despite all of his reassuring words, tender embraces, and gentle kisses the white-haired teen didn’t calm down until he had cried himself to sleep well after midnight. When he woke a couple of hours later to relieve himself, he was hungry and demanded that Kanda bring him a gallon of pear and blue cheese ice cream. That had satisfied his hunger and they were able to go back to sleep. Until a few hours after that when the pregnant teen woke up again to relieve himself, but missed the toilet and needed help cleaning up. And just when Kanda had been about to fall asleep again, Allen decided he wanted to have sex.

Most of the recent nights they had spent together went in similar fashion. There was always some strange new food that Allen had tried that day and wanted to eat again in the middle of the night. And there were always frequent trips to the bathroom- usually with at least some clean up required. That had bothered the dark-haired teen at first and he had suggested that the younger just sit on the toilet to relieve himself. This had caused his lover to become angry and begin arguing about how he wasn’t a girl and certainly wasn’t going to urinate like one and if Kanda wanted to be with a girl then he should just go and do that. This then led into a long argument about children making messes and Allen not being the only one to clean them up. Kanda had realized his lover was right, quickly got over himself, and started helping the sprout clean up when he needed it.

“We should probably get up soon, Moyashi,” the dark-haired teen murmured softly before pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“I don’t wanna,” Allen groaned sleepily as he snuggled into the bed more.

“Me either,” Kanda agreed with a yawn. “But, you need to eat something before your stomach starts serenading us. And I would like to marry you today.”

“Mmm, that _does_ sound good,” he agreed just as his stomach grumbled loudly.

The older of the pair chuckled. “Which part?”

“Both?” Another loud growl came from his stomach. “Food first though. I don’t want my stomach to be all we remember of our wedding.”

With that, the pair got out of bed and began preparing to go to the cafeteria for breakfast, though Allen moved more slowly due to the size of his pregnant stomach.

Not long after, both had eaten their fill- Allen eating significantly more than his lover. As they were cleaning up their plates, Lenalee joined them before dragging Allen off to help him prepare for the ceremony that would be held a few hours later.

“I can get dressed myself, you know,” Allen grumbled as he was led to Lenalee’s room.

“Stop being so stubborn and let me help you, Al.” The young teen sighed his resignation. Unfortunately, he hadn’t realized that his friend had also meant that she was going to help him bathe and do his hair. It had taken a lot of insistence on his part to assure her that no, he did _not_ need her help washing-especially not _there_, thank you very much. In the end, he compromised by allowing her wash his hair, making sure that his lower half was safely submerged in the foamy water- Lenalee had given him a scented ball to put in the water that foamed once he dropped it in- and would not be seen by his over-enthusiastic helper.

After he finished bathing, Allen sat for what felt like _forever_ while Lenalee fussed over him before he was finally allowed to get dressed for his wedding.

\---

They had decided to have a small ceremony with only their closest friends, their respective generals, and Komui present. Bookman presided over the ceremony, Kanda had asked Marie to stand beside him and Allen had asked Lavi to do the same for him. Lenalee, Komui, and Tiedoll stood nearby to observe the proceedings. By some miracle, Komui’s office had been cleaned for the occasion and Kanda stood by where the desk normally sat, wearing a black suit with a matching black vest and tie and a red button up shirt.

Outside the office, Allen was beginning to feel nervous as he prepared to enter the room and see his soon-to-be husband. He wore a white suit with matching white vest and tie along with a red button up shirt underneath. Johnny had made the attire for the couple, though Allen’s had needed last minute adjustments due to his growing baby bump. Johnny had made his suit so that it was form-fitting for his slim upper torso and widened to accommodate his enlarged stomach.

“It’s not too late to turn back, idiot apprentice,” Cross stated as he watched the young teen fidget nervously.

Allen shook his head before responding, “I’m just a little nervous and really excited. I want to marry him.”

Cross nodded. “If he hurts you, I’m going to shoot him.”

The white-haired teen chuckled and looked up at the closest thing he currently had to a parent. He was happy when the man had agreed to walk him into the ceremony, knowing Cross never would have agreed unless he supported their union.

Komui poked his head out suddenly to give a nod that everyone was ready. Allen took a deep, steadying breath before he began walking into the room with Cross at his side. He nearly swooned when he saw Kanda standing at the other end of the room- damn, he looked _good!_ For a moment he can’t believe that he is actually marrying the man that is standing there waiting for him.

The walk across the office seemed to take forever, but when he finally reached the dark-haired male Kanda took his hand and pulled him into a hug. “You look amazing, Moyashi,” he murmured softly.

“So do you,” Allen murmured back, looking up with love and adoration in his eyes.

Bookman cleared his throat and the pair separated from their embrace to stand facing one another, their hands clasped together between them. “We are gathered here to join these two in marriage. You have chosen to write your vows, and it is with these words you express your binding promises to love, honor, and cherish one another. If you are ready to make these promises to each other I invite you now to declare your intentions.” He turned to look at Kanda, indicating that he should go first.

“Allen, I vow to always protect you from harm, to stand with you against your troubles, to make you happy, to make you laugh, to cherish you, and to always be there for you. Finally, I promise you myself,” the dark-haired exorcist recited from memory, never one to say more than he thought necessary.

Bookman turned to nod at Allen, encouraging him to recite his own vows.

“Today, Yuu, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward. In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat.” Allen paused, sniffling and wiping the tears that had fallen before continuing. “I pledge to listen to your advice, and occasionally take it. I pledge to never keep score…even if I’m totally winning. I pledge to always admire your strong, kind, and determined heart. I pledge that I will always love you.”

Bookman nodded in approval before turning to Marie. “May I please have the rings?” Marie promptly provided Bookman with the small box that Kanda had presented to Allen a few short weeks ago when he had first proposed. “The rings you are about to place on each other's fingers are symbols of the love you expressed. They will remind you of the vows you have just spoken, and of the eternal love that you have for one another.” The older man removed the first ring and handed it to Kanda.  
  
“With this ring I, Kanda Yuu, take you, Allen Walker, to be my husband now and forever more.” Kanda placed the ring on Allen’s right ring finger, as his left hand was his innocence and they were not sure what would happen to the ring when it was activated.

Bookman removed the second ring from the box and handed it to Allen.  
  
“With this ring I, Allen Walker, take you, Kanda Yuu, to be my husband now and forever more.” Allen placed the ring on Kanda’s left ring finger, his eyes welling with tears once more.

“Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of loved ones, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received rings as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me by the Church, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now seal your vows with a kiss.”

Kanda leaned down and wrapped his arms around the smaller male the best he could to pull his husband into a passionate kiss, momentarily forgetting that they were surrounded by their friends. Allen reached his hands up and around the taller teen’s neck, returning the kiss with equal fervor. It was only when Lenalee let out an excited squeak that the pair remembered where they were and quickly parted, faces flushed slightly.

Allen looked to his husband and smiled happily. “I love you,” he murmured before leaning up for another quick kiss.

“I love you, too.”

\---

After the ceremony had ended they all went to the cafeteria to eat dinner and celebrate with the rest of the Order. Jerry had even baked a large tiered cake, which Allen eyed hungrily as soon as he saw it. He begrudgingly waited until he was told that it was time to cut the cake and was surprised once more when he was presented with his own 3 tier cake that was a replica of the larger one that everyone else was to have.

The evening passed in what felt like a blur of congratulations, eating, and dancing. Before they knew it, things were winding down and everyone was returning to their rooms to rest. Allen and Kanda gladly followed suit and returned to their shared room.

Exhausted from the day, Kanda helped his husband out of his suit before removing his own layers and the pair collapsed into bed, too tired to do anything more than cuddle. “I love you…husband,” Kanda whispered into the other’s ear, curled up behind his exhausted lover with his arms wrapped around him.

“I love you too, husband,” Allen responded sleepily, though he had a bright smile on his face. He was pretty sure he had never been happier in his life than he was right now. Both were smiling as they drifted off to sleep, Allen wrapped in his husband’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! Let me know what you think so far!
> 
> Also...pear and blue cheese ice cream is actually a real thing (in case you were wondering).


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins finally make their appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DGM.

“Allen Walker…my husband,” Kanda murmured against a silky smooth bare shoulder before placing a tender kiss upon the skin.

“Kanda Yuu…My extremely sexy husband,” Allen murmured back, feeling content and satisfied after a long round of passionate sex.

The dark-haired teen chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around the other more securely. Although, it was becoming increasingly more difficult to embrace his lover as the weeks continued to pass quickly. Allen was now 30 weeks along- only approximately 6 weeks away from delivering. At his last appointment, the couple had been told that they would need to stop having sex during the final few weeks of the pregnancy. Neither had understood why and Allen was particularly distraught by the idea of not being able to relieve his still ever-present desires. However, when Komui told them that an orgasm in the last month of pregnancy could send Allen into an early labor, they begrudgingly agreed.

“Can we just stay in bed all day?” Allen asked, not wanting to leave the warm comfort of their bed or the bare skin of his husband pressed flush against him.

Another soft kiss was placed on his shoulder. “I don’t think so. We’re going to need to eat something at some point today and I’m sure you’re going to need the bathroom sooner rather than later.”

“I don’t wanna go. I’m tired of peeing all the time.” The young teen grumbled in complaint.

“You’d better go if you need to. I’m not helping you clean up the bed if you have an accident because you’re being stubborn.”

This caused more grumbles from the other. “Jerk.”

“Now is that any way to treat your husband?” Kanda asked teasingly.

Allen sighed softly, leaning into the other’s embrace. “Part of me still can’t believe we’re actually married. It still makes me feel so giddy hearing you refer to yourself as my husband.”

Of course, Kanda already knew that and used it to his full advantage whenever he could. He was sure the other was very well aware of that fact too. “I love you, Moyashi.”

“I love you too, Bakanda.” Allen turned his head to kiss the other passionately. He certainly wouldn’t mind another round of mind-blowing sex. His stomach had other ideas however, and gurgled loudly in protest at not being fed yet. The dark-haired exorcist pulled away from the younger teen with a smug expression on his face.

“I told you we’d need to eat something at some point. It seems your stomach agrees.”

Allen grumbled before beginning to get out of bed and get dressed. After relieving himself, the pair walked hand-in-hand to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

The pair ordered and sat down once Kanda had gotten his food. Over the past few weeks, Jerry had taken to bringing his food out on a cart for him so that he did not need to carry all of his plates. The morning after the wedding, the white-haired exorcist had dropped his mountain of food onto the floor, which resulted in a _very_ large mess that needed to be cleaned. He hadn’t been allowed to carry his own food since then.

“Good morning Yuu-chan!” Lavi exclaimed in a sing-song voice upon the couple’s arrival at the table he was seated at.

“Shut the fuck up, unless you want me to slice your throat.”

“What’s got you so grumpy today, hm? Not getting any action?” the red-head wiggled his eye-brows suggestively.

“I’m getting plenty of ‘action,’ as you say. I’m pissed because you’re here.”

“Ouch. You wound me with your words,” Lavi feigned injury. “Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Komui asked me to tell you he’d like to see you guys in his office.”

“Do you know why?” Allen asked.

“Nope. He just said to let you know if I saw you.”

“Okay. We’ll go after we finish eating.” Allen responded, already through half of his mountain of food.

“By the way, why didn’t either of you change your name?” Lavi questioned, knowing the pair had kept their names but never really learning why.

“It’s just easier,” Allen answered. “Besides, Kanda already goes by his last name so it’d just be confusing to change it.”

“What about the twins?”

“They’ll have both of our last names. Though we haven’t decided if they’ll be Walker-Kandas or Kanda-Walkers.”

“Isn’t that going to be confusing though?”

“Not if they go by their first names,” the white-haired teen shrugged. The couple had spent a considerable amount of time discussing the names of their children-both first names and last names. They had even considered combining their last names into one name, though quickly decided against that- all it took was Allen’s joking suggestion of Wanda to turn them off to the idea, even though Wakanda had had an interesting ring to it.

It didn’t take much longer for the pair to finish their meal and clean up their plates before heading to Komui’s office. Once they had woken him up and sat in front of his desk they waited patiently to hear why he had summoned them.

“This was a tough decision given the timing and I really didn’t want to have to do this, but Kanda I’m sending you on a mission. It shouldn’t take more than a week or two so you should be back in plenty of time for the birth of your children. Unfortunately, given your skill with a blade and the nature of this mission, you were the best choice.” Komui explained, hoping the couple wouldn’t be too angry with him for needing to make this decision.

“What’s the mission?” Kanda asked. He did not really want to leave his husband at this point in the pregnancy, but Komui wouldn’t be sending him out on a mission if it wasn’t important.

Both Allen and Kanda listened intently as Komui described what Kanda’s mission would be before the pair returned to their room. The white-haired exorcist sat on their bed trying to fight back tears at the thought of his lover leaving. The older teen had been on missions prior to this, but they were mostly very short missions and he was not looking forward to being away from his husband when he was so close to his due date. After preparing himself to leave, the dark-haired exorcist turned to the other and wrapped him in a tender embrace.

“I’ll be back before you know it, Moyashi. There is no way in hell I’d miss the birth of our children,” he assured the other, placing a soft kiss atop his head.

“You’d better not miss it. I’ll kick your ass if you do,” Allen sniffled softly, holding the other tightly to him. “I love you, Bakanda. You’d better keep yourself safe.”

“I love you too, Allen. And of course I will.” With that, Kanda gave his husband one final kiss before walking out of their room to leave for his mission. The white-haired teen cried softly, lying down in their bed as he sobbed. He knew the other would be back soon, but he would miss the comfort of having him nearby. His sobs began to quiet as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

\---

_Wet._ That was the first thing Allen noticed as he awoke with a start. He realized with mortification that his sleep pants and the bed around him was soaked and blushed in shame, believing he had an accident in his sleep. However, when his bladder pulsed urgently to alert him that it needed to be emptied he realized that he couldn’t have wet the bed if he needed to relieve himself so badly. He got up as quickly as he could and waddled to the bathroom to relieve himself, still trying to puzzle out what had happened.

Komui had told him something about his ‘water breaking’ before he would give birth, but he was only 32 weeks along at this point. He wasn’t due for another month, so he couldn’t possibly be in labor now! However, as he was returning to the bedroom he felt a moderate cramping in his back and abdomen. Shortly after Kanda had left on his mission, Allen had experienced some contractions, though Komui had assured him they were only Braxton-Hicks contractions. This one had been far more powerful and painful, leading him to believe that the wetness in his bed had in fact been from his water breaking-though he still wasn’t entirely sure what that even meant. Either way, he knew it was time to get to the infirmary even if he wasn’t in labor yet. He’d rather go without needing to than risk needing to go and being unable to get there later.

As he began the long walk to the infirmary, Allen became more and more convinced that he was in fact in labor. After having the Braxton-Hicks contractions, he had been instructed to time how far apart his contractions were. Komui had told him that true contractions would get closer together and more painful over time. Right now, Allen was having contractions about 5 minutes apart. When he arrived at the infirmary, he immediately called for the head nurse who came bustling around a corner at the sound of his voice. Upon looking at his obviously wet sleeping pants and the sudden pained expression on his face as another contraction hit, she quickly moved him to the nearest bed before calling for Komui.

The head scientist rushed into the room a few minutes later, just as Allen whimpered in pain at another long contraction. _Fuck,_ they were getting much more painful now. Once the cramping stopped he looked imploringly at the older man. “Where’s Kanda?” he asked in a small voice. He did not want to do this alone.

“He contacted me earlier this evening. He’s on his way back and should return within a couple of hours,” the older man assured him. “For now, just try to relax. How far apart are the contractions?”

“The last one was 4 minutes,” the head nurse answered for Allen, having taken over keeping time for him once he arrived.

“Okay. Let’s get you out of those pants so we can see how dilated you are,” Komui stated, all business now. He carefully helped the young exorcist remove his soiled pants and underwear before providing him with an extra long shirt to help preserve his modesty until it was time to push. Allen was thankful to be out of his wet clothes and in something more comfortable. Once he had arranged himself on the bed once more, the head nurse guided him into position so the cervix that had formed in his body due to his Innocence could be checked.

“6 centimeters already,” she stated seriously.

“Is that a bad thing?” Allen asked, concerned.

“No. It means you must have gone into labor while you were sleeping without even noticing. Or you are going to have a very fast delivery,” she answered.

“But Kanda’s not here yet.”

“I’m sorry, Allen but there is nothing we can do about that right now except hope that he returns before you need to start pushing.” The older man hated having to tell the vulnerable teen that and he felt guilt stabbing him at the look of distress on the young male’s face. “Is there someone you want me to send for?”

Allen could feel tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of Kanda missing the birth of their children. He was about to shake his head to indicate that no, there was no one else he wanted here except for his husband but then a thought crossed his mind. “Could….Could you send for Master Cross?”

Komui was surprised by the request but nodded his head in affirmation. He quickly sent a message to Reever to have someone get the General.

“Nnngh,” Allen groaned in pain as another contraction hit. Part of him really wanted things to hurry up so that he wasn’t in so much pain anymore. But the other part of him was terrified that he was about to become a parent while his husband wasn’t even there with him.

“3 minutes apart,” the head nurse stated matter-of-factly.

The young teen had 3 more contractions, each 3 minutes apart before the tall General finally arrived.

“The fuck you waking me up in the middle of the night for?” he grumbled at Komui, scanning the room before his eyes stopped on his young apprentice. Then his eye-brows rose in surprise.

“Allen is in labor. He asked me to send for you,” the scientist responded, though he was fairly certain the General had already ascertained that for himself.

Cross simply grunted before crossing the room to sit on the edge of Allen’s bed and offering his hand. “You can squeeze my hand if you need to. I take it your idiot husband isn’t back from his mission yet.”

Allen shook his head no and squeezed the older man’s hand tightly as another contraction hit. “Aaagh! …..Fuck!” he groaned.

The head nurse quickly checked his cervix, noting that the contractions seemed to be getting even stronger. “He’s almost 7 centimeters.” It seemed that the young teen’s labor was going very quickly.

“How many centimeters until I push?” the teenager asked.

“Ten.” Cross answered. “And it’s going to get worse soon.” At the questioning look he received, the red-haired man shrugged. “This isn’t the first birthing I’ve witnessed.”

“He’s correct, Mister Walker. Usually around 7 centimeters, the contractions get even closer together. They’ll be 60 to 90 seconds long and you won’t have more than 2 minutes to rest in between.”

“Why do people do this willingly?” Allen whined.

“Ask that again after you deliver. You may find the answer for yourself,” the woman replied kindly.

The white-haired teen yelled in pain a minute later when another contraction hit. His shouts were progressively getting louder and closer together. He was panting and felt like he was going to be sick from the pain he was feeling. After 30 minutes of progressively louder shouts, the head nurse finally announced that Allen was fully dilated and should begin pushing during his next contraction.

There was not a long wait and Allen let out a screamed “Nnngh!...Fuck….Yuu!” as he began pushing. His husband still had not arrived, so he clung to Cross and squeezed his hand with all of his might while pushing through the contraction. After the contraction passed and he stopped pushing, the young teen panted against the bed until the next contraction hit a few minutes after.

He was fairly sure that his screams and curses could be heard throughout the Order, but Allen really could not bring himself to care. Not with the intense pain of his first child forcibly trying to exit his body through an opening he normally wouldn’t even have. His screams and pushes continued until the head nurse shouted over him. “You’re crowning! Stop pushing!”

The white-haired exorcist immediately did as he was told. There was a very uncomfortable burning sensation, which he assumed was from the baby’s head exiting his cervix. He was very uncomfortable and found he had to fight the urge to push through the burning sensation.

“Just breathe, kid. Try to relax. It will make it easier.” Cross coached softly.

Allen did as he was instructed and took a few deep breaths to try to relax himself. After a few more minutes of the painful burning, suddenly it was replaced with a numb feeling.

“Okay Mister Walker. The head is through. You can start pushing with your contractions again,” the head nurse instructed.

The young teen nodded his understanding. Another pained shout left him as another contraction hit and he began pushing once more. “Big push, now!” Allen let out a strangled scream as he complied with the woman’s instructions.

“You’re doing a great job, Walker. The shoulders are almost through,” the nurse informed him as soon as the contraction ended and Allen collapsed against the bed to rest.

As he panted and tried to rest his tired body, an indistinguishable shout could be heard from down the hallway. Moments later, the sound of quickly running feet could be made out, followed by a loud yell of “Moyashi!”

“Kanda!” Allen’s voice cracked as he called out to his husband as he burst into the room and quickly made his way to the white-haired teen’s side. The older exorcist reached out his hand to grasp his currently unoccupied hand, nodding respectfully to Cross. “You’re late, Bakanda.”

“I’m sorry. I got here as fast as I could. A Finder was waiting for me at the station to tell me the news.”

“I’m just glad you’re- AAAAH!” Allen cut himself off with a scream as another contraction hit and he pushed hard once more, squeezing his husband’s and his Master’s hands tightly. He relaxed once more after the contraction passed. “I’m glad you’re here, Yuu.”

“I told you I would be, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but we didn’t think it would be this soon.”

“I know. I was very surprised when I found out you were in labor already.”

Allen rested in comfortable silence until the next contraction hit and he screamed and clenched the proffered hands while pushing. This continued on for several more minutes before the head nurse finally said, “Alright Walker. One more big push!”

“GAAAH! FFFFFFUUUCK!” the young teen screamed as he pushed with all of his might. Suddenly, the stretching sensation he felt disappeared and the head nurse stated “It’s a boy!” before their son began crying. She then added 2 clamps before asking Kanda if he wanted to cut the cord. The dark-haired teen complied, with a look of awe upon his face at seeing his child. After the cord was cut, Allen saw their son be handed to Komui and carried a short distance away to be cleaned, weighed, diapered, and swaddled.

Unfortunately for Allen, he did not have a long respite and after resting for ten minutes it was time to begin pushing their second baby into the world. However, pushing the second child out was much easier and went much faster as his cervix had already been stretched and within 15 minutes the head nurse happily announced the arrival of their second child. “It’s a girl!” she beamed at the new parents. Again, Kanda was asked if he wanted to cut the cord, which he again did before their daughter was passed to Komui. Once he cleaned, weighed, diapered and swaddled her, both of the babies were brought to the new parents to hold for the first time.

“Oh my….Kanda, he’s so tiny!” Allen cooed happily. He felt utterly exhausted, but was elated to be holding his son for the first time.

“So is she,” his husband responded, holding their daughter with a look of wonder in his eyes.

“We did this. We made them.”

“You’re the one that did all the work though, Moyashi.”

“God you two are so sappy you’re going to make me sick,” Cross grunted at the display.

“Would you like to hold him?” Allen asked.

The older man grunted once more before agreeing and gingerly taking the child in his arms. “Well it seems as though your white hair is genetic now,” he mused as he looked upon the snowy haired child.

The young teen nodded happily. “And it seems as though our daughter is going to take after you, Kanda,” he commented as he took in the dark hair that already adorned their daughter’s head.

“Do you two have names for them?” Komui inquired, preparing the paperwork to document their birth.

“We do,” Kanda responded. “Our son is Makoto and our daughter is Amaya.”

“And their last name?” the scientist asked.

“Walker,” the older teen answered, which earned a surprised gasp from his husband.

“But…I thought…” he asked, unsure of what to even say.

“I know we talked about using both of our names, but I want them to have your last name. After all, you agreed to use Japanese names for their first names. Their names should reflect both of us.”

Allen beamed at his husband before leaning up to kiss him softly. “I love you, Yuu.”

“I love you too, Allen.”

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me and reading! I hope you all enjoyed! Having never given birth myself, I tried to do a lot of research throughout the story to try to ensure accuracy. If there is anything I really missed the mark on, I'd certainly appreciate some feedback so I can go back and fix any mistakes there may be. Thank you again!
> 
> Meaning of the twins' names: Makoto means truth, reality, and genuineness and Amaya means "Night Rain."


End file.
